


Ruby, "Riding", Rose

by Muffin_Fox5



Category: RWBY
Genre: Creampie, F/F, Futa Penny, Monster Girl, Multiple Creampies, Public Nudity, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, Werewolf Ruby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29481318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffin_Fox5/pseuds/Muffin_Fox5
Summary: Werewolf Ruby ridding PennyA fic based off this picure I requested from Owl_PieSource- https://twitter.com/owl_pie/status/1361464742607532033?s=19
Relationships: Penny Polendina/Ruby Rose
Kudos: 17





	Ruby, "Riding", Rose

Ruby was used to the sight of a huntress below her struggling to keep up with her raging libido as she bounced up and down on their cock, the twisted expression of pleasure mixed with the encroaching signs of exhaustion as Ruby steadied herself on them by using their breast as squishy handrails while she enjoyed the warmth of their cum churning around inside her vagina as she continued to milk their cocks with her pussy. WIth that pattern established, Ruby had expected her current fuck buddy to be well on her way to passing out by now after her second orgasm, and yet here Ruby was tightly gripping onto the sides of this orange haired huntress as her back arched and she threw her head back so she could let out an orgasmic cry of pleasure. The last thing she had noticed on this huntress’s face was a warm and content smile as she came inside Ruby once again. 

With not a soul around save for the two of them, the silver-eyed woman with obsidian black anthromorphic wolf like appendages, a black tail with a pair of wolf ears to complete her naked monster like appearance, save for the red collar and corset she was wearing, currently had her tongue sticking out of her mouth as she screamed into the sky above her while the woman below her with long curly orange hair and bright green eyes stared at her twitching body with the same warm smile she had been wearing when Ruby initially pounced on her. 

“Based on your vagina canals intense reaction plus your body’s violent shivering, it would seem you’ve experienced your 4th orgasm at this point. I’m so happy to see you are still enjoying yourself my new werewolf friend!” Ruby could tell that Penny had been speaking to her and yet Ruby’s brain was currently incapable of processing any of the information it had just received. She was too busy struggling to continue her fierce riding technique which had managed to fell countless other huntresses’ before this one. FIghting through the haze of pleasure and her desire to slow down and enjoy the impressive cock spreading her vagina apart, Ruby faced the grinning huntress once more so that she could continue to observe her face as she rode her. Ruby’s hips moved up and down as she took the entirety of her cock when her hips slammed down and only left the head of this green-eyed huntress’s penis when she raised them back up. 

Ruby had attempted to keep the previous confidant expression that she wore whenever she dominated a huntress, however ever time Ruby would catch her face projecting her desire to be the personal fuck toy of this chpper young woman she would struggele to bring her previous smug demanour back. Only for it to vanish once again as she felt the same hand that had been turning her ass cheeks a deep shade of red revisit the same spot again. Ruby would cry out in pain as she felt the hand make contact while her body shivered in delight at the pleasure that lay underneath the sharp pain. 

Pretty soon as the two continued on, Ruby completely lost the will to try and sell herself off as a cock hungry werewolf who loved dominating stray women alone in the forest. She was now a cock hungry werewolf who wanted Penny to use her until her cock had finally lost it’s rigid state and lost its dominating stature.

“If it’s more pleasure you desire friend werewolf, I would be glad to assist you.” An observation that Penny was quick to pick up on as she quickly changed their positions. A change that Rrby was incapable of countering the change in motion thanks to her subservient nature taking over and her surprised state. 

\------------------

“H-Harder! Harder please!! Don’t stop fucking me until I break please!!” 

Shame had officially been fucked out of Ruby’s body as she tightly gripped onto the tree she was holding onto while Penny continued to thrust her dick in and out of Ruby’s pussy. Both women were currently on their knees in front of a tree, Penny was directly behind Ruby with her hands on Ruby’s waist so she could pull her waist towards her as she thrusted her own waist forward. Further causing Ruby to cry out in pleasure as she felt her red ass cheeks collide with the green-eyed woman’s pelvis. Ruby was looking over her shoulder so she could continue to observe the woman’s same friendly smile she had been giving her earlier in the night.

“I shall fulfill your request hastily, friend werewolf. While I have your attention however, might I ask you your name?” Penny asked as she removed one hand from Ruby’s waist so that it was free to work on making Ruby’s other ass cheek the same shade of red as the other one.”Earlier when I had introduced myself you took the initiative to take advantage of the minimal clothing I had been wearing before performing intercoruse with me and I would so love to lean the name of my new friend.” Ruby would normally never consider handing out her name like this but she was hardly in a state of mind to maintain her hunter persona. 

“It’s Ruby...please...breed me like a bitch in heat Penny…” Ruby panted out as her claws dug into the bark of the tree as she felt another heavy wave of pleasure rapidly approach her. 

“As you wish friend Ruby.” Penny said as she released Ruby’s waist so she could cup her hands under Ruby’s breast and bring her rapidly towards her. Ruby’s claws had been embedded in the bark of the tree which now had claw marks from the werewolf as she quickly found the D-cup sized breast that Penny possessed pressing into her back while Penny squeezed Ruby’s breast as she unleashed another wave of cum into the silver-eyed woman’s vagina. Ruby quickly found herself screaming violently into the night air as her body was overcome with another intense wave of pleasure that built off the previous incredible sensation of pleasure that was already coursing through her body. Ruby’s tongue lolled out of her mouth as she underwent another mind numbing orgasm while Penny began smothering Ruby’s neck with kisses; still roughly fucking the werewolf as if she never even reached what should have been her third orgasm.

“P...Please never leave my side Penny. I want to be your forever.” Ruby said. There was a tad sense of sadness in her voice as she begged to belong to her new huntress lover. Sure Ruby had the benefit of being fucked out of her mind whenever she wanted by Penny’s impressive cock, however she would have to say goodbye to her hunter lifestyle of ambushing huntresses when they were alone. That sentiment however was quickly diminished as Penny directed Ruby’s face towards her own so that she could share a passionate kiss with euphoric werewolf, Penny still humping Ruby’s sensitive lower cheeks as her cock continued to plunge in and out of Ruby’s cum leaking vagina. 

“It would be my pleasure to stay by your side forever friend Ruby.” Penny said once the kiss was broken. Ruby was the one this time to initiate the kiss as she quickly pressed her open mouth against Penny’s so that they could continue to make out while Penny fucked her.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr- http://muffin-fox-fics.tumblr.com  
> Where you can go to communicate with me for whatever you fancy. Request, say hi, or just follow for my tumblr to occasionay do something.
> 
> Twitter- https://twitter.com/Muffin_Writer?s=09
> 
> Another place to find me, also where I plan to start posting my mini works like this one.


End file.
